The Time Traveller's Sister
by StorySmall
Summary: Oneshot. Life has become nothing more than a familiar thumping sound, until...


_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

That sound became like oxygen to me. Always there, to a point you don't even taste it anymore, but still, you can't live without it. It was my lullaby to myself, a rhythmic thumping of my forehead on wood.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Waddles_

_Waddles_

I don't know how long I'd been standing there, a week? Maybe two? It didn't matter. I'd lost track of time a long while ago, back when the big, ugly bruise on my head was just beginning to form. I hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, hadn't so much as moved from that spot, not since...since.

_Waddles_

_Thump_

_Waddles_

Everything was meaningless. I'd lost him. My bestest best friend in the world, and he was gone with _Pacifica._ He deserved so much better. He deserved to be with me! Who knows how she would treat him! For all I knew, he was ham dinner by now. My Waddles. My precious little fat baby. Gone.

I was dead to my surroundings. My eyes never opened, and I didn't hear as sound outside from the sound of my head on the totem pole.

_Thump_

_Thump_

Nothing mattered anymore. I'd given up. At least Dipper had Wendy. At least he was happy.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Waddles_

But he was my soulmate...

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Stop_

I opened my eyes. For the first time in several days, I opened them. I could see Soos with a group of tourists with cameras pointing at me, but they were frozen still, as if time had stopped.

_Time_

Then, slowly at first, they began to walk backwards, then faster and faster. The sky moved from day to night to day and night, and people appeared and disappeared backwards like the world was on a very fast rewind setting. Clouds zoomed overhead blindingly fast, and then it began to slow down. I saw familiar faces, looking at me with concern, Wendy, Stan, Soos, all walking to me and away from me backwards. Things moved slower and slower as people began to un-tear down carnival rides and throw the litter back on the ground. Someone ate a cotton candy back onto a stick. Then the sun came up, and my heart began to beat faster. The vines untangled from my legs and grew back down into the grass, which seemed to mow itself. The dirt and dust vanished from my sweater, my hair went smooth again, and I could feel the bruise on my forehead melt away into nothing.

_He didn't...did he?_

Then, with the sun high in the sky, the rewinding stopped and things began to move forward again. People walked in a normal direction, and the fair went on as if ntohing had happened.

I couldn't catch my breath.

_Oh my Oh my Oh my_

I broke into a run.

I don't know how my shaking legs managed to keep under my weight, but I ran with all my might to that place burned into my memory.

_There_

A big box-shaped wooden stand decorated with ribbons in the primary colors with a little paper sign that read "Win a pig", and there was the man with the bow tie and moustache.

"Iffin' you can guess the creautres weight, you can take it home!" He called out.

Tears sprang into my eyes.

"Fifteen pounds!" I shouted, before I even reached the stand. "That one! Fifteen pounds!" There he was. My Waddles. Sitting just the way he did before, looking up at me. I could tell he knew I would come for him.

"Are you some kind of witch?" the man asked, "Welp, here you go!"

Then, he put Waddles in my arms. Waddles squealed with delight, and so did I. I hugged him so tight. I didn't want to ever let go.

"Waddles! WaddlesWaddlesWaddlesWaddles !" I screamed over and over. A few people began to clap around me. The feeling...it was indescribable. I could just look into his beautiful black eyes forever. Waddles was back, and he was here to stay! I gave him yet another big squeeze and he grunted something like 'hipster', reminding me what I needed to do next.

We squealed together, and broke into another run, though mine was more of a skip or a dance.

I screamed for joy the whole time, but there he was, missing one shoe and watching a redhead and dark haired teenager walk off together.

I didn't even slow down when I tackled him to the ground.

"Dipper! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shouted, then I squeezed him in the tightest hug I'd ever given anyone, and I hug tight.

Waddles squealed something next to us.

"He's saying thank you in pig!" I explained not ever dropping my gigantic grin, "Aren't you, Waddles?"

Waddles grunted and flipped over on his back.

To add triumph to victory (or however that saying goes) Pacifica walked by at that very moment with a very unhappy and very sharp beaked chicken.

"I couldn't break your heart, Mabel," Dipper said with a smile, "Besides, there's no way Wendy can date Robbie all summer."

My heart felt like it would just burst right out of my chest. At that moment my twin brother had given me more than just the best pet pig in the whole world, he'd given me the trust that no matter what, Dipper is the best twin bro I could ever ask for.

And I love him so much.

* * *

AN

THIS EES FOR YOOOOOOOOOUU PERSON WHO KNOWS WHO YOU ARE!

Y'know, while I was writing this I began to wonder, why did Mabel remember everything? She wasn't in contact with the time machine when it went off, so wouldn't she forget the month of misery? Eh, just a thought


End file.
